


You're a Liar

by breathmint25



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathmint25/pseuds/breathmint25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Puck discuss why Sam is now a liar. A Suck drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.
> 
> AN: This has probably been done before, but it wouldn't get out of my head.

"Well now you are a liar Evans." Puck muttered sleepily as he rolled over and threw his arm over Sam.

"What do you mean Puckerman?" Sam snuggled closer into Puck's embrace.

"Well when you tried out for Glee Club you said you had never had any balls in your mouth. That is now a lie. So you're a liar."

Sam laughed quietly.

"Well I'm not the only one in this bed who has had balls in his mouth. So that makes you a liar too."

Puck couldn't resist slipping his hand into the bed covers to fondle the anatomy in question.

"Well if admitting that I'm a liar gets me more of this lovely action, I'll gladly do so," he murmured into the blonde's hair.

They lay there in contented silence for a moment.

"You know I think that's the moment I was attracted to you. Before you even sang one note. Because you had played me—played the Puckasaurus. I respected you before I even knew about your other amazing qualities—your singing, your football skills, your devotion to those you love, your amazing sexiness, your talent in bed….." he trailed off, still unable to believe that Sam was here in his bed with him. This bed had seen a lot of action over the years, but never had Puck been so changed by a romp in the sack. Puckasaurus the Player had been tamed by Trouty Mouth.

He had been a fool for making fun of the size of Sam's mouth, he realized now. Sam's big mouth was an absolutely awesome trait.

Sam snorted, "Careful there, Puckerman. You are in danger of losing your man card."

Puck hid a smile into the blonde locks before growling and flipping Sam over,

"We'll see who is in danger of losing their man card Evans!"

And then Puck further proved that he was a liar.


End file.
